SurvivalGames
Ahoj Dnes je tu návod na známou hru survival games Povinné pluginy: -PermissionsEX/GroupManager - pro oprávnění -WorldEdit-pro stavbu arén Instalace: 1, stáhneme si plugin: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/survival-games/ 2, připojíme se na FTP 3, otevřeme složku plugins 4, nahrajeme plugin Dáme restart/reload Ve FTP by se měla vytvořit složka Survival Games nastavení Config ################################################ # Survival Games # # # # Developed by # # Double0negative # # # # # # http://mc-sg.org # # voidmc.com # ################################################ #Do NOT touch this! config-version: 3 #Enable debug messages debug: false #Enables the udpdate checker. This will enabled #anyone with the perm sg.system.updatenotify to #be notified when a new update is avalible check-for-updates: true #Set how many players are needed for the game #to auto-start. Once the player limit is reached #it will wait for x amount of seconds for #additional players. Auto start vote means that #x percent of players need to vote with /sg vote #for the game to begin auto-start-players: 20 #kolik musí být hráčů aby hra začala automaticky auto-start-time: 20 # za kolik vteřin bude hra odstartovana, pokud bude max.počet hráčů auto-start-vote: 75 #za kolik vteřin začne hra, pokud se odstartuje přes /sg vote #If the player queue is enabled then if a player #tries to join a game that is not joinable #(ie ingame) the player will be added to a #queue line to join the next time the game #is open enable-player-queue: true #If set to true, commands not associated with #the Survival Games will not be allowed to be run #by players in-game. disallow-commands: true #If disallow-commands is set to true, you can use #the cmdwhitelist section below to whitelist certain #commands. cmdwhitelist: - 'kit' #Set how long the grace period for be after the start of #the game in seconds. grace-period: 20 #kolik vteřin budou mít hráči na přípravu a nalezení věci, než se začne zabíjet #Controlls if chests should be restocked on the first #night. If set to true this will also have the side #effect of setting the world time to day at the start #of the game. This is only temporary until per-arena time #has been implemented. restock-chest: true #Here you can control block placing and breaking. block: place: whitelist: #bloky, které jdou umístit (myslím) - 18 - 105 - 31 - 37 - 38 - 50 - 103 - 43 break: #bloky, které jdou ničit (myslím) whitelist: - 18 - 105 - 31 - 37 - 38 - 50 - 103 - 43 #How many blocks to rollback per-tick #The higher this settings the fast each #arena will be reset but will cause more #lag rollback: per-tick: 100 #Settings for when the game nears end. This runs #when there are only x amount of players #remaining. If place chest is enabled then #when the player limit is reached, a chest #will be placed inside the radius of every #remain player containing random items for #that player. If fire-lighting is enabled #then a lighting strike will be fired at the #location of each player every x seconds to #notify the other players of their location endgame: players: 3 fire-lighting: enabled: true #pokud nechcete blesky na umístění hráčů přepiste true na false interval: 20 #v jakým intervalu budou blesky #If enabled, after x amount of time, each player #remaing will be teleported to the center of the #arena for a death match. If they have not been #killed after killtime, the game will end. deathmatch: enabled: false time: 30 killtime: 5 #Settings for connecting to and #SQL server. These settings will #be used for the online webstats #Prefix is what all tables used for #SurvivalGames will be #prefixed with. This should stay the same #for most cases. sql: host: 'localhost' port: 3306 user: 'root' pass: '' database: 'survivalgames' prefix: 'sg_' ########################################################### ####################### Stats ############################ ########################################################### #Settings for the webstats. If enabled, stats #such as k/d record, wins, win streaks, kill #streaks, etc. will be saved. stats: enabled: false #pokud chcete zobrazit statistiky, přepište false na true webserver: enabled: false # pokud chcete zobrazit statistiky na webu, přepište false na true (nutnost MysQL) port: 880 points: kill: 10 win: 100 position: 7 killstreak: base: 10 multiplier: 2 killstreak: level1: '&e{player}&7 got a Double Kill!' #zpráva, která se zobrazí pokud hráč zabije 2 hráče za sebou level2: '&e{player}&9 got a Multi Kill!' #zpráva, která se zobrazí pokud hráč zabije 3 hráče za sebou level3: '&e{player}&5 got an Ultra Kill!' #zpráva, která se zobrazí pokud hráč zabije 4 hráče za sebou level4: '&e{player}&4 got an Unbelievable Kill!' #zpráva, která se zobrazí pokud hráč zabije 5 hráčů za sebou level5: '&e{player}&a&kii&4&l Unbelievable+!&a&kii' #zpráva, která se zobrazí pokud hráč zabije 6 hráčů Chestky 1, připojíme se na FTP 2, otevřeme složku plugins 3, otevřeme složku survival games 4. Otevřeme soubor: chest.yml chest: ratio: 2 lvl1: #téměř jisté itemy, které budou v chestkach (formát: ID, počet) - 268,1 - 298,1 - 299,1 - 300,1 - 301,1 - 361,1 - 349,3 - 260,3 - 262,5 lvl2: #méně jisté itemy, které budou v chestkach - 268,1 - 314,1 - 315,1 - 316,1 - 317,1 - 320,3 - 281,4 - 260,2 - 363,4 - 364,2 - 365,4 - 366,2 - 368,2 - 282,1 lvl3: #nejisté itemy, které budou v chestkach - 283,1 - 103,4 - 306,1 - 307,1 - 308,1 - 309,1 - 302,1 - 303,1 - 305,1 - 322,2 - 259,1 - 283,1 lvl4: #vzácné itemy, které budou v chestkach - 276,1 lvl5: #téměř nemožné itemy, které budou v chestkach - 276,1 - 310,1 - 311,1 - 312,1 - 313,1 - 354,2 Uložte A dejte: Reload/restart Zpráva při výhře/prohře 1, připojíme se na FTP 2, otevřeme složku plugins 3, otevřeme složku survival games 4. Otevřeme soubor: messages.yml version: 1 prefix: main: '&6&4&lSG&6' #prefix states: info: '' warning: '&cWarning ' error: '&4Error ' messages: game: playerjoingame: '&a{$player} joined the game! {$activeplayers}/{$maxplayers}' #zpráva při vstupu do arény playerleavegame: '&b{$player} left the arena!' #zpráva při odpojení z arény playervote: '&b{$player} voted to start the game!' #zpráva při použití: /sg vote countdown: '&6Game starting in {$t}' #zpráva při startu hry goodluck: '&6Good luck!' #zpráva při úplném startu playersremaining: '&2There are &e{$activeplayers} &2remaining!' playerwin: '&e{$player} &3killed&e {$victim} &3to win the Survival Games on &3arena #zpráva při výhře hráče {$arena}' disablegame: '&cGame disabled!' #Zpráva při vypnutí arény spectate: '&aYou are now spectating! Use /sg leave to return to the lobby' graceperiodend: '&5Grace period has ended!' #Zpráva při chvíli, kdy je možno zabíjet restockchest: '&5Chest have been restocked!' playerjoinqueue: '&aAdded to queue. You are {$queuesize} in line' #zpráva při pokusu se pripojit když probíhá hra playercheckqueue: '&aYou are number {$queuepos} in line' state: '&cArena {$arena} has been {$input}!' all: '&aAll arenas have been {$input}.' started: '&aStarted game {$arena}.' nopermission: '&cYou do not have permission to join arena {$arena}' #zpráva když hráč nemá práva info: success: '&e{$command} &aexecuted successfuly.' unsuccess: '&e{$command} &cexecuted unsuccessfuly.' stats: '&9Your SurvivalGames stats so far.' deleted: '&a{$input} deleted.' lobbyspawn: '&aLobby spawnpoint set.' spawnset: '&aSpawn &e{$num} &ain arena &e{$arena} &aset.' words: points: Points kills: Kills deaths: Deaths killstreaks: KillStreaks noarenas: No arenas arenas: Arenas error: gamefull: '&cArena {$arena} is full!' #Zpráva při plné aréně alreadyingame: '&cArena already ingame' #zpráva když je aréna ve hře nopermission: '&cYou do not have permission to preform this action' #zpráva když nemáš právo na nějaký příkaz gamedisabled: '&cArena {$arena} is disabled!' joinmultiplegames: '&cCannot join multiple games!' notenoughtplayers: '&cNot enought players to start!'#zpráva při nedostatku hráčů gamedosentexist: '&cArena {$arena} dosen''t exist!'#zpráva když aréna neexistuje input: '&cInput error: {$message}' notingame: '&cMust be in a game to preform this action!'#nejsi ve hře command: '&cThe command {$command} returned an error' nolobbyspawn: '&cLobby spawn is not set!' #Není lobby wrongtarget: '&cThe block you are looking at is not {$type}.' notanumber: '&e{$input} &cis not a number!' notspecified: '&c{input} not specified!' argumentsnotneeded: '&cArguments not needed!' gamenotexist: '&cGame doesn''''t exist!' notinarena: '&cNot in arena!' #Někdo v aréně between: '&cSpawn must be between 1 & {$num}.' badinput: '&cInput must be "next" or number.' notinside: '&cYou are not inside an arena!' nospawns: '&cNo spawns yet.' specingame: '&cCannot spectate while ingame!' death: DEFAULT: '&e{$player} &2died!' BLOCK_EXPLOSION: '&e{$player} &2exploded!' ENTITY_EXPLOSION: '&e{$player} &2exploded!' #zpráva při výbuchu DROWNING: '&e{$player} &2drowned!'#zpráva při utopeni FALL: '&e{$player} &2hit the ground to hard!' #zpráva při pádu FIRE: '&e{$player} &2burned to death!'# Zpráva při uhoření FIRE_TICK: '&e{$player} &2burned to death!' LAVA: '&e{$player} &2burned in lava!' LIGHTING: '&e{$player} &2was electrocuted!' MAGIC: '&e{$player} &2was killed by &faa&2magic&ff' POISON: '&e{$player} &2was posioned' #eliky PROJECTILE: '&e{$player} &2was shot' STARVATION: '&e{$player} &2starved to death!' SUICIDE: '&e{$player} &2killed themselfs' #sebevražda VOID: '&e{$player} &2fell into void'#pád do voidu WITHER: '&e{$player} &2was killed by a wither!' #wither CREEPER: '&e{$player} &2was creeper bombed!' SKELETON: '&e{$player} &2was shot by a skeleton!' ZOMBIE: '&e{$player} &2was killed by a zombie!' PIG_ZOMBIE: '&3{$player} &2was killed by a pig zombie!' SPIDER: '&e{$player} &2was killed by a spider!' CAVE_SPIDER: '&e{$player} &2was killed by a cave spider!' GHAST: '&e{$player} &2was killed by a ghast!' PLAYER: '&e{$player} &2was killed by &e{$killer} &2with a {$item}!' killstreak: level1: '&e{$player}&7 got a Double Kill!' level2: '&e{$player}&9 got a Multi Kill!' level3: '&e{$player}&5 got an Ultra Kill!' level4: '&e{$player}&4 got an Unbelievable Kill!' level5: '&a7l{$player} is Legendary!' help: createarena: Create a new arena with the current WorldEdit selection delarena: Delete an arena disable: Disables arena enable: Enables arena flag: Modifies an arena-specific setting forcestart: Forces the game to start join: Join the lobby leave: Leaves the game leavequeue: Leave the queue for any queued games lisarenas: List all available arenas listplayers: List all players in the arena you are playing in resetspawns: Resets spawns for Arena setlobbyspawn: Set the lobby spawnpoint addlobbywall: Add a lobby stats wall for Arena setspawn: Sets a spawn for the arena you are located in setstatswall: Sets the stats wall spectate: Spectate a running arena stats: Shows you your own stats vote: Votes to start the game teleport: Teleport to an arena broadcast: gameend: '&bArena {$arena} has ended!' gameend_enabled: false gamewaiting: '&bArena {$arena} is now waiting for players!' gamewaiting_enabled: false gamestarting: '&bArena {$arena} is starting in {$t} seconds!' gamestarting_enabled: false gamestarted: '&bArena {$arena} just started!' gamestarted_enabled: false gamedisabled: '&bArena {$arena} was disabled' gamedisabled_enabled: false gameenabled: '&bArena {$arena} was enabled' gameenabled_enabled: false Lobby Jednoduše ve hře pomocí WorldEditu vytvoříte region a zadáte: /sg lobbyspawn Arény 1, připojíme se na server a postavíme arénu (s chestkama, které ale necháme prázdné) 2, pomocí WorldEditu označíme a dáme: /sg createarena 1 (Berte na vědomí že po zadání tohoto příkazu už nelze v aréně stavět!) 2, stoupneme si na místo spawnu a zadáme: /sg setspawn 1 Postupně na všech místech spawnu zadáme: /sg setspawn next Kity Pro aktivovaní kitu si najdete v souborů: kits.yml tohle: enabled: false A prepiste na: enabled: true Nezapomeňte dat hracum permisse: sg.arena.join.(cislo areny)-/sg join sg.arena.join.* -povolí vstup do všech arén sg.arena.vote-povoli /sg vote sg.lobby.join-povoli vstup do lobby Pokud vám cokoliv není jasné napište odpovím Category:Minecraft